Kann Liebe ein Fehler sein
by Schatten-Engel
Summary: Eine kleine FF über ein sehr sehr seltenes Pairing. Jessie St. JamesxWill Schuester. Eine Geschichte über Liebe und Leidenschaft. Und die Frage, ob manche Entscheidungen richtig sein können, wenn sie einen innerlich zerstören.


„Sag es ihm doch einfach Jessie. Du bist alt genug und bestimmt hast du von deinen zahlreichen Bühnenauftritten so viel Selbstbewusstsein, dass du das packst" Rachel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihrem besten Freund, der mit Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett saß, an. Der Sänger fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Rach das verstehst du..." „Ach hör doch auf. Seit zwei Wochen sitzt du jeden Tag bei mir herum und heulst mich voll das du Zuneigung und Liebe vermisst und Will hier bla bla und Will da bla bla" Sie setzte sich zu dem Blonden und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

„Abgesehen davon das du mir so wertvolle Zeit mit Finn stiehlst, macht es mich auch wahnsinnig." Jesse lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren. Er hatte Glück gehabt in Rachel eine so gute Freundin und Vertraute zu finden, selbst nach allem was er ihr in der Vergangenheit angetan hatte. Sie war die Einzige die von seinem Liebesdilemma mit Will Schuester wusste. Seine Gefühle für den Älteren waren schon immer da gewesen, doch seit er ihn beim Glee Club beriet waren sie übermächtig geworden.

„Bei wem soll ich mich den sonst ausheulen? Du bist die Einzige die meinen Kopf immer wieder gerade rücken kann" Er grinste die Schwarzhaarige an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Am Anfang war es seltsam gerade mit seiner Ex-Freundin über Liebesdinge zu spreche, aber Rachel war schon lange nicht mehr verliebt in ihn und mit Finn führte sie eine harmonische Beziehung. Die Sängerin lachte und wuschelte ihm durch die kurzen Haare. „Tja wir Diven müssen eben zusammen halten, aber du lenkst vom Thema ab" Sie drehte ihren Freund zu sich herum und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sag es ihm. Ich meine was hast du zu verlieren?" „Du meinst außer meinem Stolz und meiner Selbstachtung" Rachel stöhnte genervt auf. „Du bist wirklich eine Drama Queen", sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und drückte sie leicht. „Jess wenn du es ihm nicht sagst wirst du nie erfahren wie er reagiert. Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und Mr. Schuester erwidert deine Gefühle. Ich meine er hat seit Ewigkeiten keine Freundin mehr gehabt und es gibt Gerüchte" Sie lies den letzten Teil ihres Satzes ausklingen. Wie erwartet war Jessie sofort Feuer und Flamme. Interessiert sah er die Schwarzhaarige an. „Was für Gerüchte Rach?"

Der Captain der New Directions grinste, jetzt hatte sie ihren Freund am Haken. „Ach du weist doch was die Leute reden, bestimmt ist nichts Wahres dran" „RACHEL was für GERÜCHTE?" Der Blonde legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. Warum musste die Schwarzhaarige auch immer eine Spannung aufbauen, sie wusste genau, dass er das nicht leiden konnte. Sie schüttelte seine Hände ab. „Das Mr. Schuester eben nicht nur von Frauen angetörnt ist. Auf der High School muss er ein wahrer Charmeur gewesen sein. Seine Anzahl von Eroberungen lässt sich mit der von Casanova vergleichen und die Opfer sollen beiderlei Geschlechts gewesen sein"

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden. Rachel kostete ihren Triumph aus und Jessie versuchte diese Neuigkeit zu verdauen. Sollten seine Hoffnungen und Träume doch wahr werden? „Woher weist du das?", fragend blickte er die Jüngere an. Die grinste nur und machte eine Wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ein kleines Zwinkern in Jacob B. Israels Richtung, ein kesser Hüftschwung und die Drohung, dass wenn er mir nicht hilft Finn seinen Arsch über den Footballplatz schleifen wird, wirken manchmal Wunder. Und da er das größte Klatschmaul an der McKinley ist hat er seine Quellen"

Er schenkte der Sängerin einen bewundernden Blick. „Du kannst so manipulativ und falsch sein um deine Ziele zu erreichen und ich liebe dich dafür" Sie war ihre Haare zurück und lachte. „Ich weis und jetzt geh und nutz diese Infos. Mach den Mann zu deinem Mann" Rachel klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt von ihrem Bett herunter. „Aber wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sangen 'Hey Will ich hab gehört du hast in deiner Jugend auch Jungs genagelt und ich steh total auf dich. Lass uns wild rummachen' das geht doch nicht"

Mit einem Stöhnen klatsche sie dem Blonden ihre Hand auf die Stirn. „So natürlich nicht du unromantischer Klotz. Mach es mit Musik, mit Tanz und mit ein wenig Verführung" Sie ging an ihm vorbei und griff nach ein paar Notenblättern auf ihrem Nachttisch. „Und zufällig habe ich genau den richtigen Song dafür" Mit einem Grinsen überreichte sie Jessie einen Stapel Noten. Fassungslos starrte der Blonde seine beste Freundin an.

„Oh Gott Rachel Berry ich liebe dich", heftig umarmte er die Schwarzhaarige und drückte sie an sich. „Na ich muss mir doch wegen euch keine Sorgen machen oder...ich meine schon wieder" Keiner der beiden hatte die Person bemerkt die nun entspannt am Türrahmen lehnte und sie lachend beobachtete. „Finn", sofort löste Rachel sich von ihrem Freund und gab ihrem Liebsten einen liebevollen Kuss.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich mit einem nicken an. Sie hatten sich arrangiert. Rachel war für jeden von ihnen wertvoll, auf die ein oder andere Art und keiner wollte sie verlieren. Zwischen den beiden Sängern gab es ein stilles Einverständnis, mit dem sie beide sehr gut leben konnten. „Ich glaube meine Zeit ist um, wir sehen uns Morgen Rach. Finn" Jessie gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er mit dem Schwarzhaarigen einschlug. Er musste jetzt unbedingt Proben, sein Liebesglück hing davon ab.

**3~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~3**

Müde rieb sich Will über die Augen. Seit Stunden saß er jetzt schon über diesen Spanischtests und seine Energie war langsam aufgebraucht. Der Blonde warf den Stift beiseite und streckte sich etwas. Seit er sich von seiner Frau getrennt hatte und auch Emma sich immer mehr von ihm entfernte, zog ihn nichts mehr in seine kleine Wohnung. Dort wäre er genauso einsam wie hier in seinem Büro, doch hier schaute wenigstens mal der Hausmeister bei ihm vorbei oder andere Lehrer die ebenfalls noch arbeiteten, wenn die Schüler weg waren. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Will das er auf die Dauer nicht glücklich werden würde.

Er war ein Beziehungsmensch, ein Mensch der Liebe, Zuneigung und verdammt nochmal auch Sex brauchte. Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster und ohne das er es wollte huschten seine Gedanken zu einer bestimmten Person. Will wusste das er beiden Geschlechtern nicht abgeneigt war, das hatten die Jahre und zahlreiche Affären auf der High School und dem College bewiesen. Und selbst als er mit Terri verheiratet gewesen war hatte es hin und wieder Tage gegeben an denen er neben sich lieber einen harten Männerkörper gespürt hätte als den weichen seiner Frau.

So war es für ihn auch kein Wunder das Jessie ST. James seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Der junge Mann war heiß. Ein wundervoller Tänzer, Entertainer und Sänger. Doch arbeitete Will eng mit ihm zusammen und für den Glee Club war er wichtig. Zu wichtig als das er ihre Beziehung mit einem One night stand zu nichte machen wollte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen stand der Glee Club Leiter auf um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Vielleicht würde ihm das Korrigieren dann etwas leichter fallen.

_**3~~**~~3**_

_**Do do do do do do do do do do**_

_**3~~**~~3**_

Lauschend blieb er stehen. Er kannte diese Stimme, konnte sie aber nicht genau einordnen. Lautlos schlich er zur Tür der Aula und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Was Will dort auf der Bühne sah lies ihn inne halten. Jessie stand dort im Scheinwerferlicht gekleidet in eine enge schwarze Hose, die mehr preisgab als das sie kaschierte und ein enges weißes T-shirt das keinen Spielraum für Fantasie lies. Berauscht von diesem Anblick zog der Ältere die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand. Jessie schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn sein Blick war auf einen Punkt vor ihm gerichtet.

_**3~~**~~3**_

_**I wear a demeanor made of bright pretty things  
>What she wears, what she wears, what she wears<br>Birds singing on my shoulder in harmony it seems  
>How they sing, how they sing, how they sing<strong>_

_**3~~**~~3**_

Jessie hatte Glück gehabt, dass der Pianist des Glee-Club und ein paar Mitglieder der Band noch im Probenraum gearbeitet hatten. Er hatte sie gebeten ihm bei dieser Nummer zu helfen und sie hatten erstaunlicherweise keine Einwände gehabt. Der Blonde wollte die Nummer genauso proben wie er sie vor Will vorführen würde. Wie immer wenn er sang blendete er seine komplette Umwelt völlig aus. In seiner Vorstellung saß sein Angebeteter in der ersten Reihe und sah zu ihm hinauf. Jessie legte all seine Leidenschaft und Liebe in die gesungenen Worte.

_**3~~**~~3**_

_**Give me nights of solitude, red wine just a glass or two, reclined in a hammock on a balmy evening  
>I'll pretend that it's no thing that's skipping my heart when I think<br>are you thinking bout' babe? I'm crazy over you**_

_**3~~**~~3**_

Bei dem Anblick den Jessie auf der Bühne bot regten sich nicht nur Wills Gefühle. Der Jüngere sang zu irgendjemand in seiner Vorstellung und die Bewegungen die er dazu machte waren geschmeidig und geprägt von Leidenschaft. Lautlos ging er von der Aula aus auf die Bühne und trat an den Blonden heran. Die Art wie der ehemalige Schüler sang, diese Leidenschaft und Hingabe, brachten ihn dazu in den Refrain einzustimmen, den Anderen dabei zu unterstützen.

_**3~~**~~3**_

_**Aaah Aaah Aaah  
>there's something in the water, something in the water<br>Aaah Aaah Aaah  
>There's something in the water, that makes me love you like – <strong>_

_**3~~**~~3**_

Bei der männlichen Stimme die hinter ihm sang, lief dem jungen Sänger eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er wusste genau um wenn es sich dabei handelte, schließlich hatte er diese Stimme schon oft rappen und auch singen hören. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Will wieder. Doch auf den wunderschönen Gesichtszügen des Älteren sah er etwas das Jessie den Mut gab weiter zu machen. Der Lehrer schien ganz gebannt von ihm zu sein und die Art wie seine Blicke über den jugendlichen Körper wanderten gab dem Berater des Glee Clubs Sicherheit. Er trat einen Schritt auf den Spanischlehrer zu.

_**3~~**~~3**_

_**I've got halo's made of summer, rhythms made of spring  
>What she wears, what she wears, what she wears<br>I got crowns of words a woven each one a song to sing  
>Oh I sing, oh I sing, oh I sing <strong>_

_**3~~**~~3**_

Fasziniert betrachtete Will wie Jessie ihn ansang, verführerische Blicke schenkte und immer näher an ihn herantrat. Mit einem lächeln streckte er dem Jüngeren die Hand entgegen und drehte ihn an sich heran. Eine Weile hielt er den ehemaligen Schüler an sich gepresst ehe er ihn wieder ausdrehte und loslies. Der Blonde trat hinter ihm und legte seine Hände von hinten auf seine Brust. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen legte er seinen Kopf nach hinten und sah in die verführerischen Augen des Jüngeren. Das war falsch, aber es hatte eine verdammte Eigendynamik entwickelt aber es fühlte sich verflucht nochmal sehr sehr gut an.

_**3~~**~~3**_

_**Give me long days in the sun, preludes to the nights to come previews of the mornings laying in all lazy give me something fun to do like a life of loving you  
>Kiss me quick now baby I'm still crazy over you<strong>_

_**3~~**~~3 **_

Jessies Herz klopfte so laut, dass er Angst hatte Will könnte es bemerken. Dicht presste er sich an den breiten Rücken und wanderte mit seinen Händen über die Brust und den Bauch seines Angebeteten. Es fühlte sich genauso gut an wie er sich ausgemalt hatte in den langen Nächten, die er einsam in seinen Bett verbracht hatte. Der Blonde hob seinen Kopf und hauchte seine Worte in das Ohr des Älteren. Es war ihm egal, ob die Band oder der Pianist etwas sahen oder was sie von ihm dachten, für ihn zählte nur dieser Augenblick. Dieser Augenblick mit Will.

_**3~~**~~3**_

_**Aaah Aaah Aaah  
>there's something in the water, something in the water<br>Aaah Aaah Aaah  
>there's something in the water that makes me love you like I do<strong>_

_**3~~**~~3**_

Als Will wieder in den Refrain mit einstimmte, drehte er sich in der Umarmung herum und sah dem Jüngeren in die Augen. Seine Hände fanden automatisch ihren Weg in die lockigen kurzen Haare und machten dort halt. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und die Spannung war direkt spürbar. Verwirrt fragte sich der Ältere wann er angefangen hatte etwas für seinen Berater zu empfinden, doch konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Jessies Präsens sprach andere Teile seines Körpers mehr an, als sein Gehirn. Schuester fühlte wie sich die Hände des Kleineren um seine Taille legten und ihn näher heran zogen.

_**3~~**~~3**_

_**Oooh oooh oooh Oooh **_

_**Oooh oooh oooh Oooh **_

_**Oooh oooh oooh Oooh **_

_**Give me nights of solitude, red wine just a glass or two, give me something fun to dooooo**_

_**3~~**~~3**_

Jessie war Rachel äußerst dankbar für diesen Song und ihren Rat. Und selbst wenn der Ältere seine Gefühle nicht erwidern würde, was der Blonde mittlerweile mehr als bezweifelte, so hatte es doch einen Sinn gehabt. Er war Will Schuester so nah gewesen wie es, abgesehen von seiner Frau und dieser schrecklichen Vertrauenslehrerin, er hasste diese Person, noch keiner war. Seine Hände wanderten von der Taille des Lehrers über seine Brust zu dem gütigen und freundlichen Gesicht und legten sich auf je eine Wange. Zart hielt er den Älteren fest.

_**3~~**~~3**_

_**Aaah Aaah Aaah  
>there's something in the water, something in the water<br>Aaah Aaah Aaah  
>there's something in the water that makes me love you like I do<strong>_

_**3~~**~~3**_

Als sie beide die letzten Töne des Liedes sangen, ging es mit Will durch. Er überwand die letzten Zentimeter und drückte seine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf die des Jüngeren. Kaum war der Kontakt hergestellt, begannen in dem Magen des Lehrers Schmetterlinge zu tanzen. Es fühlte sich fabelhaft an, besser als bei Terri und auch besser als bei Emma. Seine Hände zogen den Kleineren an sich und suchten sich ihren Weg unter dessen T-shirt um die warme Haut zu streicheln. Der Kuss blieb weiterhin leidenschaftlich und verlangend, doch als er sich etwas von dem Jüngeren löste um wieder Luft zu holen.

Traf ihn die eiskalte Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. So plötzlich wie er den Kuss angefangen hatte, nahm er auch seine Hände von dem schmalen Körper und unterbrach so jeglichen Kontakt. Er räusperte sich und warf einen Blick zu der Band und dem Pianisten. Doch die schienen alle völlig mit ihren Noten beschäftigt zu sein und sahen nicht einmal her. Will wusste das sie zumindest etwas mitbekommen haben mussten, doch glaubte er auf ihr Schweigen zählen zu können.

Der Pianist des Glee Clubs sah kurz auf und zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe er seine Sachen packte und sich mit der Band von dannen machte. Lautlos atmete Will auf, das hier würde unter ihnen bleiben. Sie waren alte Freunde und konnten sich aufeinander verlassen. Hände auf seinen Wangen brachten den Spanischlehrer zurück in die Gegenwart. Er sah zurück zu Jessie, der ihn liebevoll ansah und seinen Körper wieder enger an den des Älteren presste. Für ihn war die Situation klar. Will hatte mit ihm gesungen und ihn sogar geküsst, er musste also etwas Leidenschaft und Begehren für ihn empfinden.

Der ehemalige Schüler wollte gerade wieder seine Lippen auf die des Lehrers legen, doch der entzog sich dieser Berührung und schob ihn stattdessen ein paar Zentimeter von sich. „Jessie bitte" Verwirrt hob der Jüngere die Augenbrauen. „Was ist? Ich liebe dich und ich scheine dir ja auch nicht völlig egal zu sein. Warum sollen wir also unsere Gefühle verleugnen" Energisch griff er nach den Händen des Glee Club Leiters und zog ihn bestimmt an sich. Als sich ihre Mitten berührten stöhnten beide kurz auf. An beiden war dieser Kuss und die damit verbundene Leidenschaft nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen.

Jessie beugte sich zu dem Anderen hinüber und knabberte an dessen Hals. „Bitte Will... ich warte schon so lange auf diesen Augenblick" Er schmiegte sein Gesicht an die warme Haut, doch bekam keine Antwort. Ratlos kniff der Jüngere seine Augen zusammen. Was hatte Rachel gesagt? Mach es mit Musik, mit Tanz und mit Verführung. Verführung... Entschlossen öffnete er die Augen wieder und lies sich vor dem Größeren auf die Knie gleiten. Entsetzt riss der Lehrer die Augen auf.

„Jessie sto...", doch weiter kam er nicht. Fordernd und doch auch unsicher strichen die Hände des Blonden über die Beule in seiner Jeans und öffneten langsam den Gürtel so wie den Reißverschluss des Kleidungsstücks. Er zog den Stoff der Jeans mitsamt den Shorts etwas nach unten und staunte nicht schlecht als das Geschlecht seines Angebeteten ihn hart und heiß entgegen sprang. Peinlich berührt hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Spitze und legte seine Hand um den Schaft um zu pumpen. Will schwanden die Sinne, eigentlich sollte er sich von dem Jüngeren wegreißen und seine Hose ganz schnell hochziehen, doch sein letzter Sex war schon etwas her und dieser Anblick einfach zu erregend.

Jessie lächelte und erhob sich langsam von seinen Knien, hielt aber nicht mit seinem Tun inne. „Bitte Will... lass dich fallen...gib dich hin...schlaf mit mir" Zwischen den Worten hauchte er Küsse auf die geschwollenen Lippen und fuhr mit seiner freien Hand über die breite Brust. Die Worte und auch die Gesten dazu liesen bei dem Älteren alle Sicherungen durchbrennen. Ohne weiter zu überlegen zog er Jessie zu einer Ecke der Bühne in der sich, noch von einer früheren Produktion des Schultheaters, Kissen und Decken befanden.

Unsanft drängte er den Jüngeren mit dem Rücken auf diese Liegefläche und entledigte ihn dabei seiner Hose und Schuhe. Aufgeregt beschleunigte sich der Atem des Glee Beraters und er selbst legte Hand an Wills Hemd an. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie beide nackt eng aneinander gepresst aufeinander lagen. Atemlos schlang Jessie die Arme um den Hals seines Liebhabers und gab sich voll und ganz den Gefühlen hin die der Ältere in ihm auslöste, als er ihn ohne besondere Zartheit walten zu lassen vorbereitete. „Will...es reicht...ich bin ..soweit" Der erste Stoß war Schmerzhaft, doch Jessie wusste es würde besser werden und so war es auch.

Der Lehrer war kein allzu sanfter aber auch kein vorsichtiger Liebhaber. Er war leidenschaftlich reagierte jedoch auch auf seinen Partner und dessen Empfindungen. Für den Jüngeren war es der Himmel. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu vibrieren und zu singen vor Erregung und Liebe. Er spürte das sein Höhepunkt vor der Tür stand und das auch der seines Angebeteten nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Jessie wusste nicht wie lange sie sich geliebt hatten, er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, aber es kam ihm viel zu kurz vor als Will in sich kommen spürte und auch selbst seinen Samen zwischen ihnen verbreitete. Eine Weile blieben die beiden Männer miteinander verbunden liegen.

Selig lächelnd strich der Jüngere seinem Liebhaber durch die kurzen Locken und mit der anderen Hand malte er kleine Kreise auf dessen Schulter. Als Will sich aus ihm und von ihm löste fühlte Rachels bester Freund ein kurzes Frösteln und schlang eine der Decken um seinen nackten Körper. Will saß am Rand der Decke und hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Sofort rutschte Jessie, das taube Gefühl in seinem Unterleib ignorierend, zu ihm heran und küsste ihn zart auf die Schulter. „Danke.. das war … fabelhaft" Nähe suchend schmiegte er sich an den starken Körper und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

Für ihn war die Sache klar. Sie hatten Gefühle füreinander warum sollten sie diesen dann nicht auch Ausdruck verleihen und zusammen sein? Er sah sich am Ziel seiner Träume. Ein leben mit dem Älteren lag vor ihm. Doch nur ein paar Worte seitens des Lehrers liesen diese Vorstellung einfallen wie ein Kartenhaus. „Das darf sich nie wieder wiederholen. Wir vergessen die Sache." Will stand auf und suchte nach seiner Kleidung. Angezogen stand er vor Jessie. „Es tut mir leid aber das was du dir wünschst geht nicht" Dem jungen Mann stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Warum nicht? Ich liebe dich"

„Es wird andere geben die viel besser zu dir passen und denen du deine ganze Liebe schenken kannst", er drückte einen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Beraters. „Ich bin zu alt für dich und lande wahrscheinlich im Gefängnis sollte das je herauskommen" Leise richtete sich der Lehrer auf und wollte gehen, als eine Hand seine festhielt. „Du fühlst etwas für mich Will...das weis ich, warum kannst du es dir nicht eingestehen?" Der Blonde konnte die Tränen direkt hören und wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. „Es geht einfach nicht Jessie" Bestimmt machte er sich los und ging über die Bühne aus der Aula. Er warf keinen Blick zurück. Auch wenn ihm mit jedem Schritt sein Herz ein wenig mehr wehtat. Es war besser so... Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden.

Weinend rollte Jessie sich in die Decke ein. Warum war das Leben nur so grausam zu ihm. Warum konnte er nicht einmal Glück haben und den Mann, den er über alles liebte, einfach für sich haben. Sein Schluchzen hallte in der Aula wieder. Nach einer Weile richtete der Sänger sich auf und griff nach seiner Jeans. Mit zittrigen Fingern tastete er nach seinem Handy und wählte eine vertraute Nummer. Er wusste das Rachel heute einen Finn-Abend hatte, doch er brauchte seine beste Freundin.

Er brauchte Trost, aufbauende Worte und Lügen. „Hey Jessie wie ist es gelaufen? Ist er in deinen Armen dahin geschmolzen?", Rachels fröhliche Stimme traf ihn tief. Sofort liefen die Tränen wieder über seine Wangen und tropften lautlos auf den Stoff der Decke. „Jessie? Jessie Schatz geht's dir gut? Jessie rede mit mir!... Wo bist du?" „Schule...Aula" „Ich bin sofort da!" Jessie lies das Handy sinken und wickelte sich mehr in den warmen Stoff ein. Alles wurde gut sobald Rachel kam. Bestimmt. Alles wurde gut... Doch er selbst wusste, dass das eine Lüge war.

The End


End file.
